All You Need
by Cyan Rubies
Summary: More like "All-you-need-to-do-in-order-to-survive-is-to-clean-up-the-mess-of-your-life-before-you-trip-and-plunge-headfirst-into-it." Too bad she doesn't know how to untangle the knots. What is short and simple supposed to mean, anyway? (OC-insert, rewrite of Complications.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC.**

 **.**

 **This is a rewrite of Complications, or rather more of a revamp so expect lots of changes to be thrown your way. I'm sorry about discontinuing Complications but I just really lost all direction for it. Hence I'm starting up this rewrite, and I hope you'll like it.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Prologue:**

* * *

.

 _School used to be fun, carefree and innocent. Little kids used to be cute._

 _What changed, you ask?_

 _Well, it's simple. You see, they grew up._

 _._

* * *

Six year-olds bantered about in the snow, and not knowing any better, she crawled after them in a mess of over-sized mittens and a poofy overcoat she uncovered in her Aunt Fumiko's room. Said six year-olds were intimidated by her overly-intense enthusiasm. So they did the natural thing, which was to intimidate the cause for said intimidation.

"You look 'tupid."

(And so she did, with chopped black hair and mismatching clothes, but six year-olds judging? Tsk tsk.)

The insult didn't work, but the prods and tugs did. She slinked away like a deflated balloon, one mitten and shawl missing, and shivered from the cold. While some of her winter accessories were missing, one would think that the same would apply to her enthusiasm but no, missing mittens and shawls did not curb her excitement, apparently.

Of course, it was because of the snow. It piled and piled on the ground in a mass of white, looking deceptively fluffy until one got hit in the face with it or had it poured down a loose shirt.

(But yeah. Somehow, she loved it like it was her element even though it clearly wasn't, considering that she slipped and fell on the dang ice every five minutes.)

After getting rejected by the other kids, she ducked behind a tree and watched on with wistful eyes as the other kids assaulted each other with snow balls. It soon became evident that the kids did not have good aiming skills or hand-eye coordination, for a snowball soared her direction and splattered in her face.

Now that was a wake-up call she didn't ask for.

Yelping, she hastily took a step backwards and shook off the half-melted snow on her face. Somehow, as she squeezed her eyes shut, she managed to step onto a patch of ice and slip backwards. The pain stung her for a few minutes before she blinked and proceeded to roll around in the snow. Then covered in snow and the occasional blade of grass, she sat up to find herself in front of a bench.

One-no, two pairs of golden eyes stared down at her. She blinked and her eyes darted from left to right multiple times, taking in striking auburn hair and the prettiest golden eyes. Was she seeing doubles? Had getting assaulted with snowballs ruined her eyes forever? Oh, the agony.

Glancing up at them and focusing, she decided that she wasn't delirious or blind and stuck out both her hands in their mismatched glory.

"'Ello. I'm Misaki. Who are you?"

They looked at her like she was crazy, and she grinned. Two of her front teeth was missing and there was probably grass stuck to her hair. She never was good with first impressions, considering that she might have puked on her mother the first time she came back in years. Aunt Fumiko was so mortified that she lectured the young four-year old Misaki on how to warn others that she needed to vomit other than gagging and saying "Ack."

(But she digressed.)

After a few awkward moments, the one on the right shifted in his seat slightly.

"Hikaru."

"Kaoru." Said the one on the left.

After a while, she realized that she didn't know how to continue the conversation after they shook hands, so instead she patted at the thin layer of snow beneath them. They hesitantly joined later, after Misaki convinced them that she wouldn't splatter them in the face like the mean kids.

(This went on for a while.)

* * *

During the time they were allowed to go outside, she always found them together at the bench. It wasn't a friendship but more of a one-sided tolerance on the twin's part. She simply viewed them as company that she was grateful for, but there wasn't much emotional attachment involved. They were playmates, nothing more, nothing less, and as a child she had neglected to go out of her way to search for more deeper relationships.

Misaki changed schools three weeks later without a word, not because she was afraid to bring up the news but because it slipped her mind that she should tell her not-friends. On the other hand, the twins merely noticed the significant lack of noise and choppy black hair about two days later, but they shrugged it off as quickly as snowflakes melted in their palm.

Kaoru was the one who brought up her absence.

"Where do you think she went?"

"Dunno." Hikaru shrugged.

For a brief moment, nothing was heard as they sat on alone on the bench. The snow on the ground was thinning and winter would soon fade with the snow.

Kaoru broke the silence a moment later with a suggestion.

"Let's play the 'Which one is Hikaru?' game with Fumio-san later. Maybe she'll get it right today."

Hikaru thought about their maid at home with a sort of soft fondness in his eyes. She was intelligent and not unkind. They liked her.

"Yeah, maybe she will."

.

That night, alarms rang and the twins woke up. Kaoru noted the bright lights flashing outside but Hikaru noticed their broken piggy bank.

They walked outside to find Fumio-san escaping, the wind whipping her hair and crumpling her uniform, as if it was calling her out for lying. Kaoru watched as she left.

(She didn't win the game, but as they watched the bittersweet expression form on her face as she bid them farewell, they began to wonder if their game would ever have a victor. Kaoru thought of mismatched mittens and messy hair, and wondered if the girl called Misaki would have won if she had stayed.)

.

.

.

But in the end, faces become blurred from time and eventually stop surfacing in one's mind. Even the most vivid of pictures lose their charm when old and yellowed.

(Three years. Before they knew it, three years had flown past before they knew it and they were already in middle school, with no one else but each other. Which was obvious, because they didn't _need_ anybody else.)

When she came back, he only recognized her one day during lunch. Hikaru and himself sat at a bunch, eating their lunch when a figure with short black hair passed by them, searching for something in her bag. For a moment, she looked up to take a quick glance from the clock, but their presence remained undetected.

Kaoru tried to place her name, but failed.

"Hikaru, do you...?"

His brother regarded the figure with squinted eyes and ill-disguised interest.

"What was her name again?" He replied. Golden eyes followed her as she eventually made her way into the school building and disappeared behind a pillar. Out of sight, out of mind.

Kaoru shrugged, and their not-friend for three weeks went forgotten until lunch ended. For some reason, today the class was more noisy than usual, and their classmates of 2A tittered and gossiped a tad bit louder than usual.

"Did you hear? There's this new girl in class 2B!"

(And so they remembered the existence of Shinozaki Misaki. Not that it changed anything, because it really didn't. )


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC**

 **(Also a warning about possible slow updates and development ^^)**

 **.**

 **If you want, you can check out Complications as well, even though I'm really sure All You Need and Complications are going to turn out completely different.**

* * *

.

"Yo, senpai! You heading home?"

Boldly, she peered into the door as her eyes darted around for the bespectacled boy. A smile crossed her lips as she spotted him sitting in the middle of the classroom, presumably using his computer. Around him, his classmates promptly exchanged glances, as if wondering who the hell she was.

(And it wasn't surprising, either. After all, she just came back about two days ago.)

Slipping into the class, she went over to the said black-haired boy's table where he seemed to be doing research of some sort on his laptop. Lightly prodding him on his back, she grinned when she noted that he was already getting annoyed. Being the perfect gentleman he was, it simply showed in an overly forced and cheery smile.

(Don't get her wrong, annoying people randomly wasn't a hobby, because Kyoya wasn't just anybody.)

 _Poke. Poke._

He didn't crack, and instead that insufferable forced smile came over his face.

"Shinozaki-san, you're... lively today." Kyoya noted, his voice sounding overly-polite, as usual.

To that she responded with a curl of her lips.

"Ah, I'm honoured that you noticed! I actually took a nap in class just now and it just ended, so I'm feeling rather refreshed now..."

(And that itself was a lie, because she didn't take naps, she just failed to pay attention sometimes. But she would rather not bring up that today was just one of the days she had to force herself to function properly, lest she fell apart in school.)

Kyoya sighed. He pushed his glasses up the brim of his nose before he continued to type in what seemed to be a sort of report.

"Third year classes end later than second years. Your classes should have ended an hour and a half ago." He stated, dark grey eyes sending her a knowing glance.

Misaki inwardly cringed. What else was she expecting, though? Kyoya could read her like a book.

"Yeah, yeah, you got me. But rest assured, I was actually sort of productive in the last hour or so." She smiled, hefting her bag on one shoulder, before she leaned against the table beside Kyoya's.

"Oh? Is that so?" He didn't seem to quite believe her, not that she blamed him. She was rather amazed by her feat herself. But anyway, they were getting off-topic, and if she didn't bring up her question now she would be waiting forever.

Misaki cleared her throat. "Anyway, are you still staying in school or are you...?"

Awkwardly, she gestured to his bag with flailing arms and hoped that he would get the gist of what she was trying to say. Kyoya ceased his typing and spared her a glance.

It wasn't the case where talking to Kyoya was uncomfortable, but rather talking to him in front of other people was. The stares dug into her back and her grip on her backpack tightened. Someone just kill her now, this was humiliating. No doubt Kyoya's classmates thought she was a desperate junior pining for her senior to notice her. She could just swear that she got the attention of half of the female population in the humble class of 3A, just not positive attention. As her eyes scanned across the class, she had eye contact with another girl who promptly glowered at her and inwardly she wailed.

Seniors, especially jealous seniors, were absolutely terrifying.

(She was fairly certain that Kyoya sensed her discomfort and found it amusing. Seriously, he was enjoying this, wasn't he?)

"I am able to walk home with you today. That's if you don't mind waiting for a while, of course." Kyoya replied. Looking up, he caught her eye and she spot a flicker of amusement in his eyes.

(So he was well-aware.)

Shrugging, she straightened up and sent him a smile.

"Looks like that won't be a problem. I'll wait for you by the courtyard, it's a bit too stuffy in here for my liking." She finished smoothly, and beaming for good measure. The girl who glowered at her earlier looked positively furious, undoubtedly pissed by her not-so-subtle implications, and she turned away to conceal her grin.

Ah, burning. How she loved to burn.

(Maybe she did enjoy annoying people, after all.)

Kyoya's lip curled, and he turned back towards his computer, glasses flashing.

"I'll see you in a bit." He said, waving her off.

Smiling, she then half-ran out of the class. Being surrounded by seniors, especially jealous seniors was overly-intense. She should never do that again.

(What was she even talking about? Kyoya was there, she would probably keep popping by for ages to come.)

Sighing, she walked through the path leading to the courtyard. A breeze rustled the trees and sent leaves falling down less gracefully than what she would have imagined. A few leaves were probably even stuck in her hair.

Compulsively, her hand reached out to try to tame her short hair somewhat, and maybe remove the leaves, but her hair was not something she could deal with when she wasn't armed with a comb or water. Closing her eyes, she briefly contemplated reading through her textbook or taking a short nap. However, she then realized how glaringly obvious the choice was. Whipping out her headphones and tucking them over her ears, she pretended to listen to music, so that she would hopefully not get disturbed when she was napping.

Shutting her eyes, she braced herself against the pillar and hoped that she looked unapproachable.

For a while, silence reigned. But unfortunately, not for long, considering the fact that shuffling footsteps seemed to making their way towards her. She hoped dearly that they would just pass by.

"Kaoru, you can't be serious!"

"Why not, Hikaru? Besides, she's right there."

"Let's just go, Kaoru. She doesn't look very approachable now, anyway."

Much to her relief, the footsteps shuffled past her and she wondered why the footsteps of two people sounded so perfectly in sync. Who were they talking about, anyway?

Looking around, she realized that she was currently alone in the courtyard, so it was possible that they were talking about her.

Stepping away from the pillar, she turned to locate the two people who were talking earlier. Squinting, she vaguely made out two shocks of auburn hair. Somehow, she felt like this was a color that she should remember. It was a strange, nostalgic feeling, not the kind of nostalgia that made her feel like she was reunited with someone, but more of the type of nostalgia where you saw something so much everyday but you still can't remember something. It just hid at the back of your head and nagged at you for forgetting something.

What were their names again? From their brief conversation just now, she caught that they were called Kaoru and Hikaru, but who exactly were they?

She shut her eyes and frowned, trying to figure out why those names seemed so familiar to her, when-

"Interested in the Hitachiin twins, Shinozaki-san?"

Misaki jumped and stumbled backwards, an exasperated look flashing across her features. Seriously, this was not a horror movie and she didn't need jumpscares in her life. Nevertheless, she smiled when she glanced upwards and registered dark hair and glasses.

"Oh. You're here, Kyoya-senpai. And no, I'm not really interested, I just find them familiar."

Kyoya was currently looking at the twins from afar. The expression in his face seemed to be more unreadable than ever.

"You would have seen them before you moved away. You came here for pre-school before, didn't you? They've been in Ouran all this while." He commented, and as usual, it made sense. Was logical. Fit into place, just like everything Kyoya said.

Taking in his words, she frowned as she willed her mind to dig up anything at all. It sort of worked.

Misaki beamed.

"Ah, snowballs. And benches. I remember them."

At that, Kyoya remained silent, most likely because he didn't know what she was talking about. Which was fine, considering she had no idea what she talked about half of the time.

"Never mind. C'mon, let's go." Taking a step forward, she found that she was smiling at him as she gestured towards the gates, feeling much more at peace.

They settled into a comfortable silence as they begin to make their way home, their footsteps echoing softly along the road. The routine was familiar yet strange, but she shrugged it aside. In the meantime, Misaki thought of how she managed to successfully look unapproachable and wished for winter to come faster.

(And just as winter comes and goes quickly, the boys called Kaoru and Hikaru quickly became an afterthought in her mind.)

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

* * *

Waiting for Kyoya after school everyday was now a common occurrence.

In Ouran Middle School, the older you were, the more subjects you took, and hence the later school ended. Being a year younger than Kyoya obviously meant that she had to wait for his classes to end before they could go home.

... Hence explaining why she was currently passed out over the top of her table, in peaceful slumber. She used her bag as a cushion and set the alarm in her phone to three o'clock in the afternoon, where without fail, it would blare loud, edgy music in her face until she decided to get up.

It was a convenient arrangement for her to find an excuse to catch up on her much-needed sleep, since there was no way she would be allowed to take a nap at home.

(Inwardly, Misaki shuddered at the image of her aunt Fumiko, eyes alight in fury and hands ready to twist her ears painfully.)

One unfine day, however, she was chased out from the comfort of her classroom because supplementary lessons were to take place there. With much regret, Misaki hefted her bag and went over to the second best place to take a nap- the parade square.

Leaning against her usual pillar, she pulled her headphones over her ears and tucked the connecting wire into her pocket. Nobody had to know that she was not actually listening to music, after all. All she wanted to do was sleep.

Hugging her bag close to her, she closed her eyes and hoped that no one would pass by and disturb her. This held true for about five minutes before she heard shuffling footsteps. Suddenly, they stopped, and Misaki kept her eyes closed.

The shuffling became closer and closer- and all she heard was silence. Assuming that whoever was walking by was pretty much walking away, Misaki opened her eyes in curiosity- only to see doubles.

Rubbing her eyes, she frowned. It seemed that she might actually need glasses, after all. It was then did she frown and study the images before her more carefully.

"Oh, she was awake after all." Dual voices spoke in an uncanny resonance, and Misaki frowned.

Pointed faces, striking golden eyes, and auburn hair that was cut in a way that reminded her of a mushroom. Her eyes studied them with interest before widening in dawning realization.

"Ah." she smiled, getting up from her pillar. "The Hitachiins, right?"

"Yeah." The guy on the left said, while the guy on the right shifted about on his feet.

"We should get going- " He started, but Misaki frowned and slid off her headphones so that they rested around her neck.

"At least introduce yourselves first, dummy." She hummed in an attempt to make herself sound like she was not deadpanning.

The fact that she might have just a bit rude dawned on her a few seconds later, and in response a smile spread on her face amicably, as if the simple action could negate her earlier rudeness.

"I mean, I would rather know who I'm talking to at any given time." In a weak attempt to explain her intentions, she half-flailed her arms, before giving out a sigh at their ticked-off expressions. She might have described their expressions as confused, but that might be pushing it. More than anything, they looked annoyed.

A few seconds passed in silence and she counted them in her head. After all, after four seconds, silence becomes awkward. She panicked lightly at the lack of response whatsoever after eight seconds, and on impulse she stuck out her hands towards them.

"Um. I just realised that I didn't introduce myself either. Sorry. I'm Misaki. Shinozaki. Yeah."

They didn't accept the handshake, so awkwardly she stuck her hands into one of her side-pockets before playing off her feelings of mild hurt with a smile. It didn't strike her that she was raised differently from them, or that handshakes were not a custom in Japan.

Nevertheless, she was grateful when one of them- the twin standing on the left- spoke up.

"I'm Kaoru." He said, shifting forward slightly.

"...Hikaru." The other boy joined in reluctantly, but made no move to budge.

She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Misaki."

"Ah, senpai!" A grin formed on her face as she then took in the tall, black-haired boy next to her. Presumably he had been standing there for at least a few minutes now, and she had not noticed him. Oops.

Kyoya took a step forward in front of her, almost as if he was putting a wall in between the twins and herself. His glasses glinted as he glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"Let's go." He said simply, and Misaki beamed before turning towards the Hitachiins.

"See you next time, I guess." She waved them off, her grip on her bag tightening. Then she hurriedly ran to catch up with Kyoya. Misaki broke the silence once the twins were safely out of sight.

"You interested in them, senpai?"

Kyoya's expression was as cautiously neutral as ever, but upon the slight curl to his lips told her that she hit the nail on the head.

"... They are a notorious pair on school. I have heard many rumours about them."

The vagueness in his words was deliberate, like he was baiting her to push for more information.

(And so she did.)

"Like what?" She questioned.

At her evident curiosity, his lips curled upwards even more, and Kyoya complied.

"They are always by themselves, for one."

Misaki remained silent. That seemed to be fairly true, for she had seen them several times in school, and they were always by themselves. Kyoya adjusted his glasses as if in mild contemplation, before continuing.

"No one can tell them apart."

"... Yeah. I can see that." She let out a small, hesitant laugh at that.

"Furthermore..." Kyoya stopped dead in his footsteps. The air around him hung thick with apprehension, but she persisted.

"Yeah? What else did you hear about them?"

He turned his gaze towards her, and she faltered in her footsteps. An unidentifiable emotion churned behind the grey of his dark eyes, and made her stomach twist and turn.

"... What is it?"

Shifting on her feet uncomfortably, she swallowed as she examined the dark-haired boy before her, the one who always gave her the impression that he knew anything and everything. His shoulders lifted slightly- likely from the tension of sitting too long in school combined with the weight of books on his back. Then he exhaled, his gaze burning into her eyes and unwittingly a shiver danced across her spine.

Kyoya finally broke the silence seconds later.

"It seems that they are heart-breakers. Hardly anyone who has attempted to get close with them have succeeded."

Misaki turned her eyes towards him, eyes flickering in disbelief. Speechlessly, she stared at him and counted the seconds which passed.

Kyoya had just confirmed her suspicions of the twins. She had heard warnings from the other girls in class to keep away from them, for many a girl had confessed to them only to have their feelings cruelly stamped on and ridiculed.

The smallest of laughs escaped her. She knew that it was uncalled for, but at the same time, she couldn't really help it.

"What is it?" Kyoya's eyes shifted towards her momentarily, betraying carefully-disguised intrigue.

Misaki hiccuped in between her gasps, frantically shaking her head as she attempted to remedy her lapse in self-control. With the way Kyoya normally acted like he wouldn't give her the time of the day, one would not expect that he was telling her anything about the Hitachiin twins, Kaoru and Hikaru at all.

"No, it's nothing." She breathed, stifling her small bout of giggles, before straightening back up after having calmed down.

"It's just... you actually do care for me, do you, _Kyo-ya_?"

His name rolled off her tongue teasingly, and cheekily she grinned up at him, fully expecting him to be against the use of his first name. However, he simply shifted his head upwards slightly as if he rolling his eyes and feeling exceptionally exasperated, though upon closer inspection a corner of his lips were curled up just in the slightest.  
.

* * *

Author's Note:

I'm sure most of you already know, but this has already diverged from Complications quite a lot.

Do leave a review, you'll get cookies~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

* * *

The day a blonde furball invaded the peacefulness of her everyday life, Misaki wasn't happy.

Tamaki Suoh was his name. With bright blue eyes and an radiant dazzle that came with him, she had no idea what to make of him.

Her only complaint about the guy so far? Tamaki took to Kyoya like a fish to water; to the point where she imagined him to be a little kid clinging to his mother.

He was also clingy to her, much to her chagrin- not in the same way, but rather he often poured over her like one may fawn over a puppy.

A notable downside from this new acquaintanceship (cough ' _best friendship')_ between Kyoya and Tamaki would be that the blonde invader from France happened to be extremely good at hogging Kyoya's after school hours- a.k.a going home with Kyoya just was not going to happen anymore. His free time wasn't excusive to her now.

She was not going to lie- it was a bit upsetting.

Scowling, Misaki turned the corner and immediately wished that she hadn't. Making out auburn hair that particularly reminded her of mushrooms, she squinted at the sight before her dumbfoundedly. Over the silence of the empty courtyard, she could hear the voices of the Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin fairly well.

 _'So even though you confessed to Hikaru, you're saying you're fine with either of us?'_

They were standing before a girl with short brown locks, a befuddled expression on her timid features. Judging from the sneers on their identical features, it looked to be an ugly situation indeed.

Blinking, Misaki then wondered if there was any way she could make her escape safely without being detected. The Hitachiins were laughing mockingly now, the laughter cutting through the sharp silence of the yard, coupled with the sharp ripping noises of paper being torn. She looked up to watch as shreds of letter paper fluttered down onto the ground in a mock imitation of fallen flower petals. Meanwhile, the girl in question watched on in horror, the bottom of her lip quivering.

' _Well, guess what? You can have_ neither _of us.'_

With a sob, the girl broke away from the two, knocking past her as she ran away. Misaki opened her mouth to say something but found that she couldn't, not when two pairs of golden eyes were now focused on her- she found their gaze to be strangely cat-like. Intimidating. Cold.

So she didn't say anything. Turning around, Misaki walked off, wondering if she should have defended the girl or told off the twins. Then she thought that it would have just been nosy of her to do so, after all, the Hitachiins could handle their confessions the way they wanted to.

It felt like someone _wanted_ her to say something, as the scene before her became a common sight. The loneliness from not seeing Kyoya, as well as her suppressed exasperation at the occurrences, was probably what drove her to act that day.

Yeah, she was probably mad for doing so, but she talked to the Hitachiins. Voluntarily. Oh, the _horror_.

After watching the fifth victim of the brutal turn-downs bolt away, crying their eyes out, a sort of wonder surfaced within her. One of the feelings she picked out was pity towards the rejected girls, while on the other hand she had a muted sense of sympathy for the Hitachiins for the sheer number of people who couldn't tell them apart- heck, she would probably be all messed up too if people couldn't recognise her.

For the lack of things to say, she simply addressed the twin on the right- was his name Hikaru?

She hoped she got the name right, at least.

"Um, Hikaru, right?" Misaki started off awkwardly, not really waiting for a reply- after all she was only doing this because she felt morally obliged to. "Don't take offense or anything, but would you mind picking up the pieces of paper the next time you shred a letter?"

Silence. She then sighed a little, avoiding their gazes and imagining them pinning her down with their cat-like glares- after all, she didn't like talking with strangers anymore than they did. "Yeah, that's pretty much it," she ended off lamely.

"Hear that, Kaoru?" The one she had addressed (' _Hikaru'_ ) mocked.

"Isn't someone a goody two shoes," the other twin, the one who was Kaoru remarked in reply. To that comment, Misaki couldn't help but chuckle, even though the statement was clearly well-intentioned.

"Yeah, occasionally I am," she agreed. "Though I've been in detention lately, and I would rather you not give me the extra work."

After that incident, Misaki expected the grounds to be filthier than ever; yet it seemed that Hikaru and Kaoru had decided not to spite her as the grounds were mercifully clear from the remnants of confession letters.

' _I can't believe that actually worked,'_ Misaki frowned, examining the clean bricks of the floor.

.

"You would think that after a few months," Kyoya stated, "you would have gotten used to Tamaki being around."

Misaki flushed at that. She never quite got over the fact that someone else was declaring that they were his best friend- though she admitted it was just childish jealousy on her part. So she likes spending time with her friend, sue her!

While she indeed was sulking, she wasn't sulking about Tamaki- no, she was sulking about the fact that with the end of the school term, it meant that Kyoya, who was a year above her, was going to graduate from Ouran Middle School soon, moving on to his first year of High School, which was decidedly not that near their current school.

"You're going to go away in two months and leave me," Misaki mumbled, propping her face against her arms as she stared up at the bespectacled boy before her. "How can I _not_ be upset?"

Sitting up, she shot Kyoya a glance.

"Knowing you," she continued, resisting to urge to roll her eyes, "you would just ignore any texts I send you. Heck, you would probably get Suoh-senpai to reply to them for you."

The frame of his glasses glinted under the light as he adjusted them. "Fair point. What would you suggest, then?"

"Well, you remarked about my grades that time, and I have a feeling you don't exactly agree with the way I act- like I don't have a proper upbringing." Misaki rambled on. "So? If I get into the 'A' class next year, you have to make an effort to stay in touch. If I don't, then I'm not allowed to bother you in high school."

 _It's a win-win_ , she added silently. _Our families have been closely working together for a while now._

Kyoya seemed genuinely amused at her determination, for he simply shook his head in imitation of a laugh.

"Well, you have a deal." He spoke, a corner of his lips curling. "Better start studying now- it would be a shame to lose your company.*"

Misaki raised an eyebrow at that cryptic statement. Kyoya had the most ambiguous sense of humour.

But her level of motivation had undeniably increased tremondously. After a long period of hard work, along with a stroke of good luck, her eyes widened as she found herself staring at the new class allocations for the year.

'Shinozaki Misaki' was no longer stranded in the 'B' class, but much to her satisfaction, she was now to be joining class 3A. It was common knowledge that whether you were in Ouran Middle School or Ouran High School, the 'A' classes were the most prestigious. 'B' classes were the 'average' class, to put it bluntly- _not_ the cream of the crop, and hardly more special than the 'C' classes.

Snapping a picture of the list to send Kyoya with a short caption ' _hey, I actually made it!',_ Misaki grinned. Kyoya was certainly not going to get rid of her that easily.

Amidst her delighted feelings, she then scanned over her new class list, eager to see who would be in her new class, however she froze at the sight of two familiar names a mere six places above her own:

 _._

 _Hitachiin Hikaru_

 _Hitachiin Kaoru_

.

' _Ah, damn_ ,' was her only reaction.

.

* * *

 ***a play on words; can be taken to mean Misaki's company, or quite literally her family company.**

 **Well, this took a while. But I just finished rereading the manga again and it's safe to say I have regained some motivation to write. For updates about my stories and OC-inserts, do follow me on Tumblr at cyan-rubies :)**

 **Question: What do you think of Misaki so far? Especially your thoughts on how she has changed from Complications, if you have read it.**


End file.
